


I Won't Tell Anyone

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel finds something that Vole kept secret and helps him.<br/>*All Characters belong to the creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Tell Anyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



Once they where in the pantry Vole threw Axel against the wall with a lust filled growl, the airman giving him a challenging stare.   
“Take it, you animal!” He taunted him.   
Vole needed no further encouragement as he pawed at Axel’s trousers as Axel did the same to him. Soon both stood facing each other with straining erections, Vole drooling in anticipation of claiming his prize. Axel bent over a pile of flour bags as Vole lubed his cock and slid the small glass bottle back into his tunic pocket. In minutes he had mounted the Third Mate and pushed in, the young man moaning and crying out as Vole began to fuck him brutally.   
“Is that the best you can do?”  
“Shud hup hyu puny leedle tink!” Vole panted, his face bathed in sweat and his tongue lolling out of his mouth.   
Axel laughed and Vole pounded him even harder, Axel mewling and spreading his legs as the pale monster abused his hole. Soon Vole leaned over and gently grabbed onto the nape of Axel’s neck with his teeth, forcing Axel to hold still or risk getting injured by his inch long fangs. As Vole grunted and drooled on the back of his neck, Axel dug his nails into the burlap bags beneath him as the speed and force of Vole’s thrusts got even faster. Soon both had that familiar warm sensation in their bellies, Vole cumming with a wolf like howl and Axel clenching his jaw and kicking his feet when his turn came. 

As they fixed their clothes and prepared to part ways, Vole suddenly froze and cocked his head.   
“Whats wrong?” Axel asked when he saw how tense he was.   
“Notink!” Vole snapped, embarrassed that Axel had picked up on his anxiety.   
“I don’t believe that.” Axel folded his arms and glared at him.   
As the wind picked up outside Vole became even more agitated looking around himself like a cornered animal. Axel looked up at the roof, he too heard the wind.   
“Scared of storms?”  
“No, Hy juzt-“   
A loud clap of thunder cut him off and cause him to yelp. Afterwards he stood wide eyed and trembling, his ears down, whimpering pitifully. Without saying a word Axel walked over and gathered the cowering Jaegerkin into his arms, hugging him as tightly as he could before leading him to his quarters.

“Tank hyu,” Vole said gratefully as Axel cuddled with him under the heavy patchwork quilt.   
“Your, welcome, my love.” Axel kissed the top of his head, relieved that Vole had calmed down.   
“Pleaze don’t tell anyvone.” Vole whispered urgently.  
“I won’t.” Axel reassured him, knowing how humiliating it would be if the other Jaegerkin found out he was scared of a little storm.   
Feeling loved and accepted, Vole began to purr loudly and nuzzle his chest as Axel put a protective arm around him.


End file.
